


letters between pages

by akatsukinorequiem



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Erwin has it bad, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, F/M, Light Angst, but he's very cute
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-12 14:39:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29386410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akatsukinorequiem/pseuds/akatsukinorequiem
Summary: You were excited to be closing out your final semester of university on a high note. Undergrad wasn't easy, but you were looking forward to a laid-back final term as "senioritis" had definitely set in for you and your friends. However, when you catch the attention of a persistent, older, and very attractive PhD student, suddenly your final semester is shaping up to be a little spicier than intended.
Relationships: Erwin Smith/Reader, Levi/Petra Ral
Comments: 5
Kudos: 48





	1. sticky notes

You double-check the syllabus on your phone - Dr. Pixis was holding his first office hours of the semester from 1:30 - 3pm, it wasn’t much time, but if you could beat the rush of freshmen that flock to every single instructor’s office hours, you had no doubt you could clarify everything you needed to know for your first research paper of your last semester.  
  
You sharply cut around the labyrinthian corners of the English department, you’ve navigated these halls a few times before, and yet, you always almost seem to pass room 845.  
  
Between glancing at your phone and checking over your shoulder, you just barely pass the room again. With an abrupt pivot, you do a quick 180 to find yourself face to face with a tall, handsome blonde peering down at you with a smirk, and baby-blue eyes.  
  
“I suppose you got lost on your way to Professor Pixis? These hallways are like a maze.”  
  
“Yeah… they are,” you look eagerly between him and the door, wondering if he’s on his way to see Pixis as well. Honestly, you care more about your research paper than the chatty man in the sweater vest before you.  
 _  
__Seriously, a sweater vest. Who the hell wears a sweater vest these days?_ You think to yourself, noting how no matter how attractive someone may be, sweater vests just make a person look like such a stereotypical lit nerd.  
  
“Well, you can go ahead, as long as you're quick” the man says in a half-laugh as he leans up against the wall, and waves his hand towards the door.  
  
“Thanks,” and a slight nod is all you manage to get out. Even though he looks like some type of norse god disguised as a dork, he has good manners.  
  
__  
  
Your meeting with Dr. Pixis is short and efficient. You took a class with him back in your freshman year, and while he gives great lectures, sometimes his expectations are a little vague.  
  
It’s good to know he likes the books you’ve selected to inspire your research - you’re still unsure of the thesis, but it’ll likely be something to do with female rebellion in male-dominated dystopian societies.  
  
You displayed a number of books before Dr. Pixis, including Orwell’s _1984_ and Atwood’s _Handmaid’s Tale_ . He understood the connections and liked the topic, which made you internally sigh in relief.  
  
It was your final semester, you took this literature course as an elective - but Dr. Pixis isn’t an easy marker.  
  
Once you’re satisfied, you thank him for his time and get up to get on with your day. You didn’t get a chance to see your friends over the Christmas break, and Petra’s been eager to catch up and tell you all about some recent developments in her life. Based on some sappy Instagram posts, you know that this likely has something to do with a certain math student she’s been smitten with since your first year together when you all met in the dorms.  
  
Right on cue, your phone buzzes - Petra no doubt. Quickly, you gather your books and papers, and sling your knapsack through your arms.  
  
“Have a nice day, Professor!” you call out.  
  
As you open the door, directly in front of you the blond raises his eyes from the book in his hand, slouched against the brick walls, a weathered paperback flayed open in one palm, the other in his pocket  
  
“Finally my turn?” he muses, picking himself up from against the walls.  
  
 _God, he is so cocky. Definitely an older student, he’s way too comfortable._ _  
__  
_“All yours” you retort, friendly as you can be.  
  
Suddenly you catch a waft of his cologne as he brushes past you, flashing his perfect smile.  
  
You snap your head around on instinct - he smells expensive, like some irresistible mix of pine, leather and light citrus.  
  
 _Of course. Of course he has to smell good._ You think about yourself. _Now, if only he’d lose that stupid sweater vest._ _  
_  
While the man may not have seen your face, the gaggle of first-years crammed into the corridor certainly did.  
  
Two boys nudge each other jokingly, while one of them - a shorter guy with a buzzcut - dramatically rolls his eyes back, sighing about how tall guys have it easy. Which prompts two girls, a petite blonde and a brunette with a ponytail to stare back at the buzzcut boy,  
  
“You’re so wrong Connie, that man could slice fruit with those cheekbones”  
“Seriously, I’m surprised he’s in school instead of modelling or something” _  
_  
The girls continue to fawn over the man, and aren’t being secretive about it - at all, all the while the guys jokingly imitate swooning over a 6-foot-something upperclassman, cracking themselves up.  
  
And, you must admit - they seem like a really funny group.  
  
___  
  
You make your way down the staircase to the atrium where you see Petra already at a large rectangular table. Her books placed neatly around her as she scribbles something in her planner. Bless her little Type-A personality. It’s going to be great having her as a partner in stats.  
  
Before you even finish descending the steps, Petra already stands up and does a full-arm hair - as if you couldn’t recognize her strawberry-blond hair in any crowd.  
  
“(f/n)!” She greets, a smile beaming across her face. “How was your break? I’ve missed you so much!” She launches into a hug, enthusiastic as ever.  
  
“Oh, you know, just another festive season with my lovely family. Snowed-in as usual in the northern-middle-of-nowhere.” You state as you break out of the hug, “Now- the real question is what have YOU been up to” you slyly eye Petra with an eyebrow raise.  
  
“Well,” she sighs, taking a seat at the large table, “since Oluo and I broke up last year, you know how I’ve been dropping hints around Levi, right?”  
  
You nod attentively. Levi was our RA in first year, and while he was never the most pleasant, Petra saw past his sarcastic remarks. Somehow she managed to be one of the only students on our floor who was able to remain in contact with him.  
  
Luckily for her, he was finishing up his Master’s thesis as she was finishing her undergrad.  
  
It’s funny how perfect timing always works… _perfectly_.  
  
“He sent me a Christmas gift,” she says quietly and sweetly. Almost in a shy little whisper. Despite her cherubic nature, Levi seems to have Petra completely infatuated, but you can hardly believe it.  
  
“Seriously?” you instinctively arch an eyebrow, “ _THE_ same Levi Ackerman who was always calling us brats, giving out drinking tickets, and cursing to himself as he did nightly dorm check-ins?”  
  
No offence to Petra, but her optimism always seemed to skew her judgement. She always liked to see the best in people.  
  
Teasingly she smacks your hand as you reach into your bag. It doesn’t hurt, but it’s clear she’s serious about him, and not taking any Levi slander today. Despite the fact that the two of you would rant for hours about how you must have had the grumpiest RA in the entire campus.  
  
“I don’t want to make anything official with him until after we’ve both graduated, just take it slow.” Again, her tone is soft. She wants this.  
  
“Damn, so you really do like him?”  
  
“Of course, look--” she slides a note and a small tin across the table as you set your books up to do some work.  
  
It’s a delicate, hand-written card with a small tin of tea.  
  
 _"Petra,  
Hope this tea proves useful in your final semester.  
Perhaps we could share a cup sometime. After all,  
there’s plenty of cold days in the winters here.  
  
Best of luck,  
  
Levi Ackerman"_  
  
  
 _Damn that’s cute._  
  
He’s into her, and she’s taken the bait -- hook, line, and sinker.  
  
You heave a heavy sigh. As much as you butted heads with Levi-the-RA, maybe Levi-as-Petra’s-love-interest would be more agreeable. And as much as you hate being alone, it was nice to see your best friend so excited over a guy for their first time since her messy, messy breakup.  
  
“Well, even if you want to take it slow - meeting him for tea doesn’t seem like a bad idea, after all, he basically set you up with everything you need. Looks like you just need to say when” you tease. Petra’s giddiness is contagious, and you’re right, having a conversation over tea is perfectly _harmless_ .  
  
___  
  
You and Petra share a few more stories about events from the break, while you sort your books out and tell her about the electives you’re taking… a creative writing course with Zachirius, and a dystopian lit course with Pixis. Petra almost shudders at the name. You’re both business majors, but every first-year business student somehow finds them in one of Pixis’ mandatory writing courses _“Professional Communications for Academia”_ _  
__  
_“I hated his grading - he’s so harsh, and for what?” Petra exclaims. Too much of a perfectionist to stand any type of subjective grading. “I’d rather take a stats course any day” she shrugs to herself.  
  
“That was just because it’s a boring class!” you protest, “look - I’m doing a report on some interesting books for his class… we have 1984…” you wave it in her face excitedly, “-and… and… dammit”  
  
Petra looks up perplexed,  
  
“I must’ve left my copy of The Handmaid’s Tale in Pixis’ office” you sigh slumping back into your chair. It’s not even 2:30, you’ve got time to go back up to his office, but based on the lineup that was outside his door, you’re best off waiting until the end of the hour.  
  
“I’ll just go by quickly before 3 I guess - BUT The Handmaid’s Tale, have you read it?” you look at Petra, trying to sell her on the fact that Pixis can teach an interesting course.  
  
She just looks at you, mouth agape.  
  
“I haven’t…” she smirks, “but it seems like the guy behind you has…”  
  
You turn around nonchalantly before immediately turning into a stammering ghost. Of course it’s the cocky-sweater-vest man, and of course, he still smells intoxicating.   
  
Barely able to form a coherent sentence, all you can mutter is a “my book-- that’s”  
  
The man flashes a quick grin, and says “Indeed, it does seem like your book. He leans against the table just as he did the wall, completely dwarfing you in his size.  
  
He leafs through it gingerly, “you know, the bright coloured tabs and sticky notes you’ve sprinkled throughout the book are impressive. Also made it hard to miss when I found it in the corridor, you really ought to be more careful. Books are easily replaceable, but it’s clear you’ve given this one quite a bit of thought.”  
  
He still seems cocky, sitting on the table and all, but it surprised you how attentive he was - there was a softness in his confidence. Most people would just see the way you annotate your books and label you excessive. But he seemed quite the opposite… he even said it himself. Impressive. The word lingered in your head, sounding like liquid honey as you grasped to remember his deep baritone voice.  
  
“...Thank you” is all you can awkwardly say as he places the book in your hands. It was difficult to break eye contact, but you’re staring, you can feel it, _and you just know Petra will tease you about it the second he leaves you two alone_.  
  
Taking a quick glance down at the book and back up at him, you blurt out “It would’ve been hard to write a book report without books” _no shit sherlock_ “the annotations are a real timesaver”  
  
“I bet,” he let’s out a deep chuckle, “Anyways, I’ll leave you to your studying” he then glances over at Petra, “Didn’t mean to interrupt!”  
  
“Feel free to interrupt her anytime!” Petra calls out as he walks away, he glances over his shoulder, just in time for him to catch a glimpse of you nudging Petra with your elbow. She’s outspoken, that’s for sure, but you haven’t even decided if you like this guy or not, or if you’ll be forced to have more encounters with him outside Pixis’ office over the course of the semester.  
  
“PETRA-” you exclaim in a loud whisper. Looking around, Petra brushes it off.  
  
“What? He’s hot. He was trying to make conversation. And you got way too flustered to talk about anythingggg but your annotations'' she gives a quick eye roll before snapping the book from your grasp. She flips the book over and slams it face-down on the table. “Besides, LOOK-”  
  
You stare at the back of the book; a single, yellow sticky note plain and centre in the back of the book.  
  
“Seems like I won’t be the only one getting cutesy little notes this semester~” Petra sings, flipping open her laptop. 


	2. drunk texts

The post-it was simple, its call-to-action clear.   
  
Just a name neatly written in cursive, with a phone number below.    
  
Erwin Smith.   
  
Between the name “Erwin” and the sweater vest, you can’t help but laugh. This man clearly has the height and features most male models would die for. And yet, as fate would have it, it seems he’s choosing to be all Clark Kent with his identity, playing the part of a dorky English student all too convincingly.    
  
Petra taunted you relentlessly about it for the time you studied, until it was time for her to head to one of her electives, “ _ Cognitive Neuroscience. _ ” You shudder at the thought of it.    
  
It sounds like a lot of work for an elective course. Then again, she’d say the same about your English courses.    
  
__    
  
The note holds a weight in your backpocket all the way home. To be honest, it’s been a while since you last spoke to someone outside of your intimate little friend group. Most of you were roommates, or in the same program, or just had the same interests.    
  
Even if guys  _ did _ ask you out, you tended to brush it off. Some highschool experiences of being asked out “as a joke” just seem to stick with you. While Erwin originally struck you as cocky, he was likely just outgoing. Afterall, he seemed to make conversation out of nothing pretty easily. Besides, he's one of the few people you’ve actually seen just casually reading a physical book, and not to mention he’s insanely good looking.    
  
_ Introverts need their extroverts _ , you muse to yourself, thinking of yours and Petra’s dynamic. As crazy as she drives you, and as loud as she can be, your life would be incomplete without her friendship.    
  
___   
  
When you got back to your apartment, Nana was sitting at the kitchen island, eating some pasta, and she knowingly looks up with a tinge of mischief in her eyes,   
  
“Sooo, anything interesting happen to you today?” she said in between comically dramatic bites. Twirling her fork between her fingers then diving it into her spaghetti.    
  
“Calm down Nana, I just got in the door.” You kick your shoes off. It’s no use trying to play it off.  _ Petra must’ve told her. _   
  
“Petra let us know you had an encounter with a man who you  _ finally _ didn’t shirk away from” Rico chimed in from the couch. Feet up, haplessly scrolling through Netflix on the television. As with every new semester, we needed a new series to watch as roommates.    
  
“To be fair, it was a very brief encounter - there wasn’t much to  _ ‘shirk away’ _ from” you say, which was true.    
  
“A brief encounter where you got a phone number” Nana smirked. _ Yep, Petra definitely told them everything.  _ _  
_ _  
_ You just walk by brushing it off. “It’s only a phone number, besides he could be a creep who does this to every girl he crosses, it’s probably nothing.”   
  
Nanaba doesn’t buy it, but Rico is a little more pragmatic.    
  
“It could even be a freshman,” Rico reasons, “They have waaay too much confidence in their first year, collecting numbers and stuff” she basically scoffs.   
  
You just laugh, “yeah, I’m not about to catch feelings for someone so close to the end of college. Besides, if he is a freshman, the last thing I want to do is feel like a parent. They all seem like babies now that we’re seniors.”   
  
_ There’s no way that man could be a freshman though _ , you think to yourself. But you bite your tongue, you’d rather not feed Nana and Rico’s curiosity, lest it lead to more teasing.    
  
____   
  
The night went by pretty uneventfully, unable to decide on a series, you just opt to rewatch old episodes of  _ Pretty Little Liars _ , back before the whole A scandal got too convoluted and out of hand.    
  
You sleep in a little on Fridays, elated that your first class doesn’t start until 10am. Conveniently, it’s stats, which you share with Nana and Petra. The three of you were business majors, while Rico was in biomed.    
  
Being in similar programs, along with a number of mishaps in the first-year dorms brought the four of you together amidst the chaos. The boys down the hall were relentless in their pranking, much to the chagrin of RA Levi. Not to mention the endless construction just outside at the residence’s south-wing. And a sketchy incident of a man posing as a construction worker to gain entry in the building, which turned into a lockdown until Levi got tired waiting for the police to arrive and actually went to find and deal with the man himself…   
  
You laugh thinking about it now, but are endlessly thankful that you managed to be on the same floor, because you have no idea if college would’ve ever been enjoyable without Petra, Rico, or Nana.    
  
__   
  
You take your time getting ready in the morning, throwing on some comfortable pants and an oversized knit sweater. It was overcast, and flurries had started. Heading out to the kitchen, you take a bowl from the cupboard and get started with some fruit and oatmeal.   
  
“Looks like a snowy one,” Nana says, pouring some coffee into a tumbler.    
  
“Looks like,” you sigh back. Going places in the snow has never quite been your favourite. “You sure you want to walk today? I’m not opposed to taking the bus.”   
  
Nana cocks an eyebrow, looking unamused. “F/n,” she starts, “it’s no more than a 10 minute walk, besides, it’s not even  _ that _ cold.”   
  
You knew that would be Nana’s response. She’s always been a little too self-reliant, and never opts to be lazy or to take an “easy route” out of things - even as insignificant as a little snowfall.   
  
You both talk idly over breakfast, before heading out just after 9:30, plenty of time to walk and meet up with Petra before class starts.    
  
___   
  
The weather outside is cold enough to paint yours and Nana’s cheeks a shade of cherry red, but she’s right, it’s not terribly cold. Just a little snowy.    
  
To save time, you cut through the math building, it’s just a few straight hallways from one end to the next (a pleasant contrast to the layout of the humanities building where all your English courses are).    
  
You walk by the admin area, noting to Nana how convenient this building is, when she cuts you off abruptly-   
  
“-LEVI! HI!” She waves enthusiastically, almost tauntingly. Nana loved comparing him to a grumpy old man. And true to the Levi you both knew from first year, the only response received was a “ _ Tch” _ and the slightest of eyerolls.    
  
_ I don’t understand how people can break through that exterior _ , you think to yourself,  _ even someone like Petra, who’s the actual personification of sunshine _ .    
  
Nana laughs, nudging your arm playfully, “looks like  _ someone’s _ having a bad Friday.” Glancing over her shoulder to see Levi staring menacingly, fixated on the communal printer before him - you were willing to bet money there was some kind of malfunction as he hastily pressed buttons with a little too much aggression. A scowl plastered across his face the entire time.    
  
As responsible as Nana is, she’s never been one to fear authority, and no one is ever above her quips.   
  
With another quick jaunt into the cold, you’re at the lecture hall for your stats course. A bustle of students waiting for the previous class to let out, so your class can filter in.    
  
You and Nana pull up and sit down on one of the benches, opening your to-go mug and taking a sip of hot coffee, a welcome reprise from the cold air you just ventured through.    
  
“I wonder where Petra is,” you say as you and Nana scan through the dozens of students crowded throughout the vestibule. And almost right on cue, you feel you phone vibrate:   
  
_ “Running 5 mins late, something came up - save me a seat :)” _   
  
You nudge your phone to Nana, and she raises an eyebrow, “Petra? Running late?”   
  
Shaking your head, you reply “I guess after four years she was bound to be late at least once.”   
  
Without fail, you, Nana, and Petra have always managed to have at least one class together each semester (perks of being the same major), and while you’d all consider yourselves decently responsible, Petra was always the diligent one - only ever missing class when she was genuinely sick, unlike you when sometimes your bed was much more inviting than your 8:30am business ethics courses.    
  
As the lecture hall doors open, you and Nana grab some seats near the door, so you’re easy for Petra to spot. Just as the prof is setting up and about to begin lectures, the door bursts open and Petra clamours through, sitting down quickly and throwing her laptop on the desk with an exasperated sigh - still somehow 3 minutes early.   
  
“How is it that you’re early for class, even when you’re ‘ _ running late _ ’” Nana smiles, even making little finger quotes.   
  
“I was on-call in residence last night, and then this morning I got a call and had to help someone last minute.” Petra retorts, “and YOU” she says pointing a finger into your shoulder before pointing back at her screen”   
  
“ _ I was bored staying up last night, so I was doing a little research on Mr. Prince-Charming-Smith, and just LOOK _ ” Petra exclaims - it takes you a minute, but you quickly realize what she’s done.    
  
“Found him in the school directory - he’s a PhD student!”   
“Wait-” Nanaba scrambles over, practically throwing her body over the desk “THAT’S HIM?” she says in a loud whisper, her eyes “and you’re NOT texting him,  _ why? _ He’s gorgeous.”   
  
“And he’s tall, and he smells good too,” Petra smirks.   
  
_ Great. Now Nanaba’s invested in this. It’s looking more and more like an inevitable peer-pressure situation.  _ _  
_ _  
_ But, based on the little information available in the directory, you see an image of him smiling, but this time he’s opted to wear a crisp navy blazer instead of that heinous sweater vest.  _ Definitely an improvement. _ He’s doing his thesis on deviance as a theme in English lit, he did his master’s and bachelor’s both at very prestigious schools. Not much else is made known about him beyond that, but you look at the picture closely, butterflies in your stomach as you remember just  _ how _ handsome he looked.   
  
When you glance back you notice both Nana and Petra starting at you, almost tauntingly.    
  
“Well, if you’re not going to text him, can you pass me his number?” Nana asks, half-joking, half-serious, “Petra, you said he was tall right? You know I need someone who’s tall next to me” She tosses her head back, flipping her short pixie cut and flashing her smile. “It’s been too damn long,” she laughs.    
  
Suddenly, your focus is taken off Erwin as Professor Shaddis bellows “The time for chit chat is  _ over.  _ Textbooks, open. Page 24.” he says icily, glaring over at your table specifically. Petra immediately straightens her back - upright and alert, while Nana holds back a sputtered laugh.    
  
___   
  
Stats came and went without issue, just a short lecture, but not a very enthralling one.    
  
“Sooo I’m not on-call tonight,  _ and _ it’s Friday” Petra muses, “how about we all hang out? Is Rico free?”   
  
“First weekend back, I’m down for a wine-and-chill night?” you suggest.   
  
Nana pipes in, “This was my only class for today, so I can pick up some snacks, if Rico has plans, I’ll tell her to reschedule” she states confidently.   
  
And with that, Petra agrees that she’ll come by your place around 7.    
  
___   
  
The rest of your classes for the day pass by with ease. Creative writing seemed like it would be a very chill elective. Your prof was new to teaching, still under evaluation for his PhD thesis, and told the class just to call him Miche.    
  
It always felt like a relief when professors dropped the formalities, made them seem more approachable and more human.    
  
The class just consisted of writing prompts and some icebreakers. It was a once-a-week-three-hour block class, and definitely a good close to the week.    
  
Your only homework was to get a writing journal and complete a few prompts.    
  
_ Easy-peasy. _   
  
___   
  
That night the four of you got well into your evening. Rico had made a feta pasta sauce she saw online, Nanaba had the snacks, and you had just uncorked the second bottle of wine to top up everyone’s glasses.    
  
“Cheers to our final semester!” Petra exclaimed, forcing everyone to clink their glass to hers. She had a cute habit of always cheersing, and would jump at  _ any _ reason to celebrate  _ any _ milestone.    
  
Music from your highschool years was playing in the background, both generic and comforting - a weird tinge of nostalgia associated with it.    
  
It wasn’t long after the second round of wine started to kick in that the conversation shifted to dating. Nanaba and Rico were on all the dating apps and always had some cringey conversation or funny story to share, though usually they just scrolled on it for jokes. Together, you flipped through a couple profiles. Scrutinizing the bios, and complaining about the people whose only pictures were group photos.    
  
“I seriously can’t tell who’s who when they do this!” said Rico, “It’s so frustrating. _ Like no, Luke, I am not interested in dating a group of 5 frat boys. _ ” She rolls her eyes and unforgivingly swipes left. Her sarcasm is blunt and palpable, as always.   
  
“You two have so much patience for that” you mutter shaking your head, “I don’t get how people can find genuine relationships on them,” you sigh.   
  
Nanaba then chimes in, “half of them are always lying about their height too - like I’m fairly tall, I can tell who is and isn’t actually 6 feet.” She laments, retelling a story of one boy she went out with, who not only lied, but ended up being two inches shorter than herself.    
  
“It’s not that I don’t mind the height, but you don’t need to lie about it/” She takes a lengthy sip of wine.    
  
“Good thing you don’t have this problem,” she points to Rico and Petra simultaneously, “Even Levi is taller than you” Nanaba rolls her head, suddenly eyeing Petra with a mischievous grin.    
  
“ _ Speaking of… _ ” her voice intentionally drawing out the words to be extra dramatic, “how’s that mission going?”   
  
“It’s not a mission!” Petra protests, “He’s just really kind.”   
  
At this, everyone but Petra bursts out laughing.    
  
Rico is practically crying of laughter, “ _ the SAME Levi Ackerman who berated me for leaving a single dish in the communal kitchen sink? Kind? Only you can see that side in someone like him, only you… _ ” Rico trails off taking another long sip.    
  
This is going to be good. Rico is usually the most serious of the four of you, but once the alcohol hits her, she really doesn’t hold back - in the best way possible.    
  
Nana nudges you playfully, “Even today when f/n and I were walking to stats, we passed by him in the math building, and he looked absolutely murderous because a stupid printer.”    
  
“Maybe that’s why I was late this morning?” Petra swirls about her wine in the glass, a knowing smirk unfolds across her face.   
  
“Wait a minute-” you clue in, “so he was the  _ ‘someone’ _ you needed to help?” You emphasize the  _ someone _ in air quotations.    
  
Petra smiles, “Residence buildings do have a lot of available printers, and he knows I’m working there, so it’s not completely unfathomable that he might ask for help from time to time. But enough about me-” she nods over to you, “Why haven’t you texted that gorgeous specimen of a man who so boldly was hitting on you yesterday?”   
  
Now Petra’s getting sassy.    
  
Rico perks up at this, “Are we talking about  _ book-boy? _ ”   
  
You shudder at the notion that you only met him yesterday and your friends  _ already _ have a nickname for him.    
  
_ “Yes! Book-boy!” _ Nana says, “ _ Here, I’ll show you a picture of him, he’s real handsome... _ ” she then brings up her phone as her and Rico exchange hushed whispers.    
  
Petra looks at you, snickering in between sips of wine.    
  
“My love life isn’t entertainment, guys, come on-” you say with a laugh. The teasing from them is lighthearted, but expected. Getting hit on so blatantly wasn’t an everyday occurrence,  _ let alone by someone who was genuinely attractive, and albeit kind of a dork, seemed to be a pretty normal and respectful guy _ .   
  
“Oh - you are texting that man  _ right now _ !” Rico says, slamming the wine glass down on the table.    
  
“And saying what?  _ ‘Hi! I’m the girl who annotates her books like a nerd.’ _ ”   
  
Rico rolls her eyes, “One - don’t be difficult. Two - text that thick-eyebrowed boy back.”   
  
Petra nearly rolls over in laughter at this,  _ “He did have really thick eyebrows,” _ she affirms.    
  
Partially reluctant, but overwhelmingly emboldened from the wine and the peer pressure, you go to your room and find the yellow sticky note. “Okay, okay- but what do I say to him?”   
  
“Ask him  _ ‘Guess who’ _ ” Nana calls out confidently, “it’s not confrontational, but will give you an idea if he gives his number out habitually. He may be hot, but guys like that are just looking to hit it and quit it -  _ unless you want someone like that - no judgement _ ” She shrugs, Nana has always been assertive, but careful. Truly the type to always be on the lookout.    
  
“Alright, here goes…” you sigh, as you enter his number in, and type the words, quickly pressing send before the doubt can set in.    
  
“Atta girl!” Nana shouts and reaches across the table to give you a high-five.    
  
“Now down that wine while we wait!”   
  
You happily obliged, hands still trembling a little bit from the nerves, but you try to focus on other things.    
  
____   
  
The four of you had tidied up from dinner, and had moved to the couch. Well equipped with snacks and more wine before settling down to watch a movie, all around having a chill night together. You had barely decided to watch a horror movie and turn off the lights -  _ much to Petra’s delight, she scared so easily, but still insisted she could watch them _ \- before your phone screen went alight. The little  _ ding _ silenced the entire room.    
  
Instinctively, you pick up your phone and slide open the message.    
  
“You’ve given me minimal clues to work with, stranger. But if I have to make a bet, I’ll wager you’re the pretty lady with the pretty annotations?”   
  
_ Yep. He’s confident, alright. And extremely bold for a first-text.  _ _  
_ _  
_ _ He isn’t wrong, though. _ _  
_ _  
_ You twist your face into an awkward grin, tapping anxiously at the screen, unsure what you should send as a reply.    
  
After a few seconds of contemplation, you glance up to notice your friends had been watching you intently. All three of them are staring at you, wide-eyed and curious.   
  
“Well…” Nana says, “What did he say?”   
  
You slide them your phone, and Petra nearly screams.    
  
“So, he’s clearly not the type to give his number out to every pretty girl he sees - that’s a good sign!” She cheers lightly.    
  
“He seems so formal though,” nods Rico, “but definitely perceptive.”   
  
“You should tell him he’s about to win a  _ damn good prize _ ,” Nana says with a devilish laugh.   
  
“Ohmygodshutup,” you breathe in a frank slew of words, pulling your phone back.    
  
“You’re going to reply though, right?” Nana asks, wanting to make sure you weren’t going to leave Erwin waiting any longer than you already had.   
  
“Yes, I’m just thinking - give me a minute,” you say before launching into a series of texts.    
  
**You**.   
_ “Ding! Ding! We’ve got a winner!” _   
  
**Erwin.**   
_ “So what do I win? I hope it’s a date with you.” _   
  
**You.**   
_ “If you’re interested, I’m free Sunday?” _   
  
**Erwin.**   
_ “Sunday sounds perfect. Let’s grab coffee, maybe over brunch?” _   
  
**You.**   
_ “I thiiiink I can pencil that in. :)” _   
  
And with that, he gives you a time and place; a cozy little local spot not too far from your dorm. He punctuates your text exchange with a cheesy gif of a man giving two thumbs up.    
  
Rico’s skimming through your conversation the entire time, but she erupts in laughter over the gif.   
  
“Wow, he is a dork. But, if it comes up, you should ask if he has a less dorky brother. Just curious.” Rico shrugs nonchalantly.    
  
And with that note, you recline back into the sofa, watching a pretty graphic horror film, as your friends make light-hearted comments about  _ ‘book-boy’ _ to ease the mood whenever the movie itself becomes too dark.    



End file.
